


A Trunkful of Love

by zellieh



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Rescue, Animal Shelter, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Puppies, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright guys, who let Geno out of their sight while we were at the animal shelter charity thing?"</p>
<p>~ This is pure fluff and crack. No plot, no problems, no timeline, no higher purpose than making people go, "AWWWWW!!!" and "LOL, Geno!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trunkful of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at my Tumblr](http://zellieh.tumblr.com/post/105977629020/alright-guys-who-let-geno-out-of-their-sight). Unbeta'd, because it's just a short little comment-fic.

~~~

"Alright guys, who let Geno out of their sight while we were at the animal shelter charity thing?" Sid asks, arms crossed, firmly ignoring the trunk full of adorable puppies even as one of them pawed at and chewed on the pocket of his jeans.

In front of him, the team shuffled their feet, looking off to the side, up in the air down, at the floor…. Anywhere that meant they didn’t have to look Sid or Geno in the eye.

Off to the side, Geno bounced gently on his toes, smiling charmingly up at Sidney from under his eyelashes as he bit his lip — not because he felt guilty, oh no; because he was holding back a laugh, the bastard — even as his arms curled suspiciously gently around the waist of his hoodie.

Which — of fucking course — promptly wriggles and lets out a series of kitten-sized mews.

Sid closes his eyes and pinches his fingers on the bridge of his nose where the headache’s starting, then straightens his shoulders and open his eyes so he can glare at his team with the proper Captainly force behind it.. “We’ve talked about this. This is why we have a buddy system. I drew up a rota!”

"MEW!" agrees a black kitten, popping it’s head up out of the neck of Geno’s hoodie and glaring judgmentally around out of half-closed eyes, ears askew. "Mew!" and "mew!" agree Geno’s right and left elbows, albeit in slightly more muffled voices.

Narrowing his eyes, Sid lowers his chin, tight-lipped, and glares.

As one, the team takes several steps back.

Geno just smirks happily, somehow managing to sprawl out while standing up as he waves the black kitten's tiny paw at Sid and coos Russian baby-talk in the tiny kitten's skewed ear.


End file.
